


GojyoHakkai Collection: Mini-fic Collection

by Manghost



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini fics, Rating subject to change, prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manghost/pseuds/Manghost
Summary: I’ll be posting the mini-fic requests I get over on twt to this collection. All things GoHak  ratings will be updated as needed. See notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings.1. Pull Over & Let me Drive: Hakkai is exhausted and needs a break(Marking complete for now)
Relationships: Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 14





	GojyoHakkai Collection: Mini-fic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> No real content warnings. This first one is just cutesy shit. Not proofread yet. 
> 
> 100 Ways to Say I Love You: Pull Over, Let me Drive for awhile

“...’Kai.” 

He felt like he was underwater. His vision was hazy and his ears felt submerged while his head was hammering. Where were they...? Right. A supplies run for Sanzo and Goku. 

“Paging Mister Cho Hakkai!” Gojyo’s voice became clear and Hakkai looked over. The half-demon was holding a porn magazine rolled into a makeshift megaphone. Hakkai then realized they were no longer moving; Hakuryuu must have stopped for some reason. 

“Move yer ass. I’m takin’ over,” Gojyo told him. And his crimson eyes made very clear he was not messing around. Even so, Hakkai opened his mouth to protest but Gojyo wasn’t having any of it. 

He hopped over the door of the passenger side and opened the driver side, reaching past Hakkai to unbuckle him. 

“Scoot yer scrawny ass ‘fore I do it for ya, ‘Kai.” His thin eyebrows were knitted in concern, lip drawn into a deep frown. Hakkai finally scored over and buckled up in the passengers seat as Gojyo climbed behind the wheel. 

Hakuryuu didn’t really require much control but the Jeep still needed guidance on direction. “You look like shit. When’s the last time ya got some beauty rest?” He turned over the engine and leaned back. 

Hakkai shook his head; he couldn’t remember. The heavy rain and storms brought with it not only nightmares and panic but also the struggles of driving them safely from place to place. 

Gojyo huffed loudly before pulling him close, wrapping one tanned arm around his thin frame, causing Hakkai to gasp in surprise. “Ya gotta take care of yerself. Yer the only one with a brain cell in the bunch of us,” he scolded. 

He hated to admit that it was probably true; he taught Goku and knew how to calm him, he kept Gojyo’s gambling and womanizing in check, and he made sure Sanzo rested and did breathing exercises when angry. He was their healer, navigator, sweet-talker, and cook. He thought incredibly little of himself but he felt as though he belonged with his companions. 

“Lay on my lap and close yer eyes. Don’t wanna see a speck of them emeralds,” the water sprite told him, snapping him from his thoughts. 

“Lay...” His cheeks burned but he shifted until his head rested on Gojyo’s upper thigh. Not cushy like a woman’s at all but Gojyo warmth and the smell of blood mixed with a lake was calming to him. He closed his eyes. 

“Why are you doing all this?” Hakkai asked, voice incredibly strained with exhaustion. 

Before he could hear the answer though, he was already asleep, one of Gojyo’s hands resting on his head.


End file.
